Only You
by SecretfulX
Summary: Kagome finally realized she loves Inuyasha but after seeing him and Kikyou ... she's left broken. first chapter up.
1. Why

**A/N: **_I haven't written a fanfic in a very very long time and this is my first time writing a fanfic for anime so please be kind!  
_**-Rie Rie **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but he can own me any day hee hee

* * *

**CHAPTER 1  **

_WHY?_

"Why the hell are you going back home again?" Inuyasha asked with his back turned to me, arms folded. He would never face me everytime he would ask me such questions. Probably because I could always read him in some way. That pride of his ... always has been bigger than anything else for him.

"I do have OTHER priorites in life other than the Shikon jewel shards you know!" I shot back at him.

"Pfft. Let me remind you, Kagome, you're the one who shattered that damn jewel into a million pieces. Remember?" He said, "So ... this should be your main priority." His tone was so condesending that it made my blood bubble.

"Here we go again. Stupid Inuyasha," I heard Shippo say along with a slap to the forehead. Then I heard signs from all three of them, Miroku, Sango and Shippo. I swear I heard a little whimper from Kirara too. I wouldn't be surprised if all their heads were bowed in shame right now. I would look to make sure but I kept my death stare at Inuyasha who still wasn't facing me.

"We've been travelling for months, Inuyasha. We've been trying to get as many jewel shards as possible and we've all worked really really hard! I just think we all deserve a break! I need a break! I have school! I have my family, my friends --"

"You have US!" Inuyasha cut me off. I hate it when that damn hanyou does that. I was now fighting myself not to say it. Calm down Kagome. Don't do anything rash. He just wants to piss you off.

"Hey hey now, Inuyasha," Miroku interrupted nervously, "don't involve us into this. Although ... the rest of us do agree with Kagome. We do need a break once in a while. Especially Kagome. She should be able to go home once in a while." Miroku kept his ground.

"Sure, take her side you bastard," Inuyasha almost child-like, "I'm surprised you didn't want her to say so that you can put that perverted hand of yours on her ass." Miroku smiled and looked at Sango with a strange look on his face. Sango stared back, I think knowing that he going to say something perverted.

"Well, I guess I can have you all to myself then," Miroku said beaming.

SLAP!

"Okay ... maybe that wasn't the best time for that," Miroku said massaging his left cheek, "Maybe later?"

SLAP! That guy doesn't quit does he?

"Look Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly as he finally turned around to face me. He walked closer to me and I could feel that heat of his body. I was shocked to see the usual fierceness in his eyes soften. I felt light all of a sudden. "You know I don't like it when you leave. It's different without you around. It's weird." My heart skipped a beat. Did he mean that? He does care about me a little doesn't he?

"THERE! Does stupid stuff like that make you want to stay now?" He asked sharply. I felt the heat fade away and my heart beat is just racing in anger. That's it. I can't fight it anymore.

"OSUWARI!" Thud. Crack. Groans of pain. I walked away with balled fists so tight my knuckles turned white. The nerve of that stupid hanyou. I can't believe I fell for that.

I walked to the hut, grabbed my backpack and walked towards the well. "OSUWARI!" I could hear him cry out in pain. I have to remind myself to thank Kaede for that rosary. It's really a great way to let out that tension. Maybe that's what she had in mind when she gave it out. Bless your heart Kaede.

"Bye Kagome! Have fun back home and don't forget to bring back some good food for us when you get back!" Shippo shouted out as I waved to the rest of them.

"OSUWARI!" THHHHUUUUUDDDDDDDDD. I had to say it one more time. The poor soul deserved it.

"Whhyyy?" Was the last I heard Inuyasha groan before I jumped into the well.

* * *


	2. Boyfriend?

**A/N:** I have to apologize that the chapters seem so short right now. I'm a little rusty with this whole writing thing hehe. But it will get better I swear!

**-Rie Rie**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but he can own me anytime haha

**CHAPTER 2**

_**BOYFRIEND?**_

A few days have gone by since I walked angrily out of the feudal area. I'm not as angry at Inuyasha anymore but I am glad to be home. I have enjoyed every minute of my time here so far. I was finally able to sleep in my own bed, wear my favourite pajamas, relax, eat my favourite foods, actually do some studying and spend time with my family. I got to hang out with Eri, Yuka and Ayumi too. They were happy to see me looking "normal" if that makes any sense. I guess it's because they always think I'm sick all the time.

"We're glad to see that you're back to normal," Eri said happily as we got our drinks placed in front of us.

"And that it's actually lasting for more than just one day!" Ayumi added sipping her drink little by little. Yuka just beamed and nodded her head in agreement. She was too busy taking a big bite out of her burger.

" I guess Grandpa's herbal medicines finally paid off he he" I said smiling.

"So ..." Ayumi said with a big grin on her face. Great. Here it comes. Here is the one thing that I hate when it comes to hanging out with the girls. It's always the same thing everytime they see me.

"You know, Hojo has tickets to that carnival next week," Ayumi said in a hinting tone.

"And I think he's looking for someone to go with ..." Eri said quickly. I lowered my head and kept drinking my drink, pretending I had no clue as to what they were trying to imply at. Silence arrived and stayed for a couple of minutes as I started at my napkin. I could feel their eyes burning a hole right through my head as they waited to see what my reaction would be.

"KAGOME!" Eri shouted.

"Hmm? What?" I said pretending as if I was just entering the conversation. Sip. Sip.

"Don't play stupid Kagome. We all know that Hojo has this huge huge huge crush on you. Why won't you give him a chance? He's been trying to ask you out for months now!" Ayumi said sounding like this was going to help me a decision.

"I've never noticed that," I said quietly.

"Well maybe if you weren't so sick all the time! You could actually be at school and spend more time with Hojo!" Eri added. I don't know why I never had the heart to tell them that I was never interested in Hojo. He's just sooo ... predictable. I just don't know why they keep forcing him onto me. I've never really done anything to show that I was interested in him yet here they are thinking that Hojo has this big chance. I don't understand my friends sometimes.

"Is it because of that boyfriend of yours?" Yuka asked. What? Now I'm interested.

"Boyfriend?" I asked. I'm actually being genuine this time. I'm not sure where they are getting with this. Who are they referring to? Inuyasha?

"That controlling, cocky, selfish guy that you talked about before," Eri explained, "What's his name again?" Inuyasha. My heard began to beat faster at the drop of his name in my mind. Boyfriend? I would hardly call him a boyfriend. No. He's not my boyfriend.

"I don't know why you would stay with him. From what I remember of what you said before, he sounds horrible," Yuka said continuing her burger.

"Yeah! So why would you stay with him?" Ayumi asked. If you guys only knew. I would have a hundred reasons why.


End file.
